Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication technique, and more particularly, to a signal processing method and device.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, signals are transmitted between terminal devices (e.g. user equipment (UE)) and corresponding base station (BS) (e.g. Evolved Node B (eNB)) to achieve communications. The receiver (either the UE or the BS) needs to perform a series of signal processing operations on the received signals. For example, while in communication with the BS, the UE performs the detection and the decoding operation for the physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) messages to obtain downlink control information (DCI), which is sent by the base station through the PDCCH. However, in current long term evolution (LTE) communication systems, since a plurality of terminals (UE) may connect to the same base station (e.g. Evolved Node B (e-NB)), the DCI sent by the BS through the PDCCH comprises resource allocation information and other control information for one or more UE, and the DCI messages for different UEs may be received by each UE connected to the BS. Thus, in a given transmission time interval (TTI) and/or time slot (TS), the terminal (UE) needs to detect and decode all PDCCH data and obtain the DCI required for itself according to all decoded PDCCH data.
However, a part of the DCI obtained by decoding all PDCCH data may be repeated or may not correspond to the current terminal (UE). The detection and decoding operation performed on this part causes a waste of computing resources and power, and costs considerable time period required for the terminal (UE) to obtain valid information, which affects the performance of the terminal and limits the user experience.